Not that far
by Bechloesumbrella
Summary: A Jaubrey/Bechloe/Chaubrey fanfiction. When it start with a barbecue and end up at a wedding.
1. Chapter 1

_Two months after they all graduate, the Trebles and the Bellas decided to spend all together an unforgettable week-end on a retreat._

 _Jesse and Beca broke up a month ago. Beca is now Chloe's girlfriend, while Jesse is still alone._

 _They arrived at this beautiful place and ..._

"What a lovely place !" Chloe said.

"What a lovely place to spend three days far from everything", the brunette started. "I bet there's no plugs for-"  
"Beca Mitchell", her girlfriend interupted. "We are going to spend great time here."  
"Sure."  
"What if i told you ..." Chloe started.  
"What?"  
"What if i told you that we're going to share the same room ?"  
"Oh!"  
Beca seemed suddenly interested. She smiled at Chloe.  
"We're gonna make unforgetables memories."  
"Sure." Chloe answered with a cute smile. "Let's thank Aubrey for that."  
Aubrey arrived at the exact same time.  
"Hey Pitches! Glad to be here ?"  
"We are! Thanks for the room Bree." Beca immediatley said.  
"Hm. You two are lucky. I think I'll have to share a room with ... damn i even forgot his name."  
Chloe raised an eyebrow and gave a quick look at Beca.  
"It's Jesse", Aubrey finally said. "That's it. Je-sse. It's just- Oh Beca i'm sorry i totally forgot ..."  
"That we broke up a month ago ? That's okay, Aubrey. He's like my bestfriend now. You can sleep with him, i don't mind."  
She laughed and Chloe gave her a quick angry look that said 'shut up'.  
"Anyway", Aubrey continued. "We are both leaders, so that includes that we need to live together those three days. God, i can't wait for that."  
"Uh, are you serious ?" Chloe interrupted.  
"Of course not! Anyway, get ready for the barbecue. I'll need volunteers to help, but i think Stacie and Cynthia would be great for that."  
She walked away, to meet Stacie.  
Jesse was standing next to a tree with Benji and Emily. He was staring at Beca, Chloe and Aubrey, trying to imagine what they were saying.  
"A-Are you looking at Beca ?" Benji finally asked.  
"Yeah" Jesse answered honnestly.  
"You're sad, right ?" Emily asked.  
"I don't think so. I mean, they were meant to be together, weren't they ?"  
"hm-hm ... But you've been 3 years with her, Jesse. It's normal to be sad" Emily said.  
"Told you, i'm not. Glad if she's happy !"  
He sat next to Benji.  
"You guys are still together, that's cute" Jesse said, trying to smile.  
"I am so happy" Benji said. He looked at Emily and for a second, Jesse thought he was going to cry.  
Emily smiled back at him.  
Jesse felt unconfortable.  
"Hm, guys, I think I'm gonna see if they need help with the barbecue, okay ?" He immediately stood up. Benji and Emily were still smiling at each other and none of them noticed Jesse.  
He left, a little disgusted.  
Stacie and Cynthia were opening baskets full of sausages while Aubrey was desesperately trying to start the fire.  
"You need help?" Jesse asked as he stopped next to the girls.  
"Ew, that smells very wired !" Stacie yelled at Cynthia.  
"Why were you smelling those bags ?" her friend asked.  
They continued to open the several baskets and Jesse came closer to Aubrey.  
" Dammit ! Dammit !" the blonde screamed.  
"Aubrey, what's going on ?"  
She realized that Jesse was there.  
"The thing is not working!  
" Hey, I can do that", Jesse offered.  
"That'd be great."  
She let him try. While he was trying to turn the bbq thing on, she remembered something.  
"Oh, Treble, we're sharing a room.  
\- Excuse me ?!"  
Jesse was not ready for that. He didnt even really know Aubrey, the only thing he had seen was that she was a jerk to Beca.  
"Yes. I understand if you're sad."  
"I'm not sad", Jesse answered.  
He grinned at her.  
Aubrey smiled back, a little surprised by his chill reaction.  
Finally, Jesse succeeded and the fire started.  
"Woosh ! Careful. It's dangerous."  
"Thank you", Aubrey said.  
Her firt thought was to tell Jesse to go away but then, she remembered that they were sharing a room.  
"Are you okay to help me with it?"  
Jesse guessed at her tone that it was more an order than a question but he accepted.  
"Alright."  
He looked for a moment at Chloe and Beca. They were laying on the grass, rolling on each other and laughing like children.  
"Oh my god, Jesse, pay attention !" Aubrey suddenly said angrily.  
"Oh, sorry, I was ..."  
"Looking at your ex-girlfriend, yeah, I saw that", Aubrey hissed.  
"I was just checking where she was !"  
"With a five-minute stare ? Not just checking then."  
Jesse blushed, like everytime he was caught staring at Beca.  
"Do you miss her ?"  
"Hey no !"  
"Okay, as you want."  
Aubrey had a quick smile.  
"Guys, we opened it all !" Stacie screamed.  
"Don't shout", Aubrey replied. "Bring me everything !"

Cynthia and Stacie came with a million of sausages and potatoes.  
"That's a lot !" Jesse said.  
"That's because of your Trebles, Jesse ! They eat so much", Aubrey complainted.  
"What can we do now ?" Cynthia asked.  
"Whatever you want, girls. I am starting to cook the whole food."  
"I help her", Jesse added.  
"Yes, he does."  
Stacie and Cynthia looked briefly at each other.  
"You can go !" Aubrey said.  
The two girls walked away, to join Amy and Bumper, who were laughing very hard about something.  
"Let's start this !" Jesse yelled with enthousiasm.  
Aubrey put a sausage on the fire.  
"Good, at least it's working. Bring me a potatoe !"  
Jesse caught a potatoe.  
They silentely started to cook the sausages and the potatoes.  
"Ugh, it's taking so long !" Aubrey complainted.  
"Could be worst. You're lucky to work with a total barbecue expert !"  
"Waouh, lucky me", the blonde laughed.  
To proove his talent, Jesse tried to cook a sausage by throwing it on the grill from quite far. It totally failed and the sausage was about to fall on the ground but Aubrey caught it.  
"I go it, i got it !"  
"So sorry !" Jesse appologized.  
"It was supposed to be a very great action and it miserably failed."  
Aubrey laughed, even though she didn't know why.  
"I guess we cooked it all" Jesse announced.  
"Yes, finally !"  
She took a deap breath.  
"BELLAS ! TREBLES ! TIME TO EAT"

When they heard the announce, Beca and Chloe stood up.  
"Your jean is full of grass", Chloe said. She was still laughing because of Beca.  
They tried to remove everything but still, Beca's jean was dirty.  
"Anyway. Let's eat and I'll clean it after that."  
"I'm hungry !" Chloe said.  
"Me too. Let's hope they prepared us something good. I know Jesse's cooking talents and, believe me, this is not a masterpiece."  
Chloe laughed, but she felt unconfortable . Everytime Beca was talking about Jesse, it reminded her that they had a 3-years relationship that ended because of her (even though Beca often told her that it wasn't her fault).  
They ran to join the group.


	2. Chapter 2

All the Bellas and the Trebles had already helped themselves with food.  
"Hey, that looks good !" Beca said after a quick inspection.  
"Of course it is, Beca", Aubrey answered.  
"That looks surprisingly good", Chloe added.  
"Surprisingly ?"  
"Hmhm. Remember that time you cooked us cheesy puffs Aubrey ?"  
"That was an accident ! There was a problem with the oven, Chloe ! I'm usually a cooking master."  
"Take it or it's gonna be all cold and disgusting !" Jesse warned.  
They all took the last sausages and potatoes.  
"Let's sit somewhere", Beca proposed.  
Aubrey, Jesse, Chloe and Beca sat on the grass, next to an enormous oak.  
"I forgot the water !" Aubrey said. "Chloe, come with me, please, I'm not gonna take it all by myself."  
Chloe stood up. Beca gave her a desesperate look that said 'don't leave me alone with Jesse'. Chloe answered with a sorry look. She followed Aubrey.  
"Hey, how is it going with Jesse ?" the redhead suddenly asked  
"It's going ... it's going. But we're not talking about me now. What's going on Chlo ?"  
"Hm, everything's fine."  
"Really ? You seemed desesperate."  
"No, it's just ... About Jesse. You know", Chloe whispered.  
"How can a human-being feel sad about Jesse ? Give me your glass, I'll fill it."  
They just arrived at the fountain.  
Chloe gave her the cups. She sighed.  
"I sometimes feel like I stole Beca from him."  
"Oh my god, no, please. The whole Beca and Jesse thing was just a terrible joke. Seriously."  
"You can't say that Aubrey !"  
"Of course I can. Why couldn't I ?" Aubrey replied. She took all the filled cups and the girls walked back to their oak.  
" That's bad", Chloe said, but she was smiling.  
"Don't worry Chloe, Jesse is a nice Treble. He won't be single for a long time." Aubrey stopped suddenly.  
"Ew, why the heck did I say that ?"  
"Uh, yeah, why ? I thought you hated him !"  
"Wrong person Chlo. Anyway. How is Bechloe going ?" the blonde asked with a smirk.  
"Hey, stop it ! Stacie started to call us like that too. Beca and I are fine. Very fine." Chloe smiled uncontrollably.  
"Great. Just don't be too noisy tonight please."  
"Excuse me ?!"  
"You know what I mean !"  
"I do but why ..."  
"My room is next to yours and my goal isn't to make nightmares."  
"Ew. Alright."  
They arrived next to Beca and Jesse, who were chatting like two friends. When she saw Chloe, Beca seemed immediately relieved.  
"Hey, hurry to eat everything !" the brunette yelled at her girlfriend. "Aubrey and Jesse made great things."  
The two girls sat and started to eat.  
"This is really good !" Chloe admitted.  
"Who are the champions now ?" Aubrey laughed.  
"High-five, teammate !" Jesse yelled.  
Aubrey had like a second of hesitation and she did the high-five. They both laughed, under the surprised look of Beca.  
"Wow", the brunette whispered to Chloe.  
When they were all finished, they stood up and left the oak.  
"What are we doing now ?" Chloe asked.  
Like an answer to her question, Bumper opened his arms and shouted,  
"PAAAAAAARTY !"  
Immediately, some music came out of nowhere. A Treble played the DJ for the night.  
"Wouhouuuuu !" Emily shouted, while she was dragging Benji to the dancefloor.  
Trebles and Bellas were dancing. Beca grabbed Chloe's back.  
"I love you !" she shouted in her girlfriend's ear.  
"Love you too, Beca."  
Chloe put her lips on Beca's mouth and they kissed for a long time.  
The Bellas were all dancing crazily and they seemed to really have fun.  
Jesse noticed that something was missing. Not 'something', but 'someone'.  
"Aubrey", the Treble whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Aubrey was sitting on a chair, legs crossed.  
She was looking around and silently making fun of people dancing. The worst were probably the Trebles, that she could see from her chair. They were not even capable of walking correctly, so dancing ... ?  
Jesse appeared next to her.  
"Hey, future roommate."  
"Hey, Treble."  
"Why aren't you dancing ?" the boy asked with a concerned look.  
"I've got a terrible headache. Plus, the idea of being stucked between all those digusting people doesn't really motives me to dance."  
"Hey Aubrey Posen, can you stop for a minute to be so negative and try to have fun ?"  
"I won't move. I'm stucked to my chair !"  
Jesse considered the situation. He really wanted Aubrey to move. To have fun.  
Without even knowing why, he felt like he had to move her from this chair.  
"C'mon Bella ! Show me what you can do."  
"I can't do anything actually, Jesse. Go away !"  
"Oh, I see. You're giving up, right ? Because you know that I am a much better dancer than you."  
"God ! What are you even talking about ?" Aubrey said angrily.  
"I dance better than you do."  
"That's not true !"  
"Yes, that is", Jesse said with a smirk.  
"Treble, you never even saw me dance."  
"I did. Once. I recall !" Jesse invented.  
"Liar."  
Suddenly, Aubrey stood up.  
"Ok, let's go. I can dance, I bet you can't, I'm gonna kick your ass."  
Jesse was proud of himself : Posen was going to dance.  
And she danced. Aubrey danced. Her hairs were floating all around her head. They were so blond that it looked like gold.  
Jesse never noticed that. While Aubrey was dancing better and better, Jesse was staring at her, smiling.  
His look went down to her hips, swinging with the music.  
'She got it', Jesse thought. And he was totally hypnotized by it.  
She was still dancing, with quick glances at Jesse. He was looking at her with heart eyes. She smiled, but she didn't really know what was going on. She didn't really control the situation anymore, and it was a totally new thing.  
And at this moment, Jesse lost it.  
It was like he forgot everything.  
Everything that mattered was Aubrey's hairs, Aubrey's arms and Aubrey's lips. Her nose was the cutest thing on earth and ...  
'Woah, wake up !' Jesse said to himself. He shook his head angrily.  
But here was the truth : he was well awake.  
'I could take her right here right now' the Treble thought. He instantly blushed, ashamed. What the hell was that ?  
And Aubrey was as confused as him. She was still dancing, looking around, pretending to look for her Bellas teammates, but she just wanted to hide that she was blushing too.  
They danced next to each other, silently. None of them knew what to say, so they didn't say a thing. And it was very rare for Aubrey Posen to be totally silent.  
They let their looks speak.

"Hey, look" Beca said to Chloe.  
Those two were cuddling up. Dancing slowly, sticked to each other.  
"Hm ? What ?" Chloe was too focused on playing with Beca's hairs to look around her.  
"Look at Jesse", Beca laughed.  
Chloe looked through the Bellas and she finally found Jesse. He was dancing next to Aubrey, silently and ... Weirdly.  
Chloe gasped.

"Oh my god. What the heck ? Why is Aubrey so silent ? And why is she with HIM ?"  
"Well I guess being an aca-leader is sort of a common interest" the brunette joked.  
They stared at the two for almost a minute.  
"Heart eyes motherfucker !" Beca suddenly yelled.  
"What ?!"  
"This is so funny, Chlo, look at this dork ! Look how he's looking at her."  
"I see that, Beca. But what the hell is going on right now ?! Aubrey and Jesse ? I mean ..."  
Chloe was angry. Really. She had her killer-eyes and was almost shouting.  
"Aubrey hates the Trebles. All of them. All ! How many times did she tell us not to fool around with ... ? Oh my god. I just can't ..."  
"Chill out Chlo ! Hey, everything's fine."  
"No, everything's not !" Chloe shouted, even louder.  
"They-are-not-dating !" Beca whispered.  
"I know ! I know, okay ? Just ... That's wired. And I don't like wired things !"  
"Why do you like me, then ?" Beca asked, with a smirk.  
Chloe gave her a desesperate look and they both laughed.  
"Don't worry babe", Beca whispered. "I know Jesse, he's such a fool. He's not gonna date our Aubrey after 3 years of mutual dislike, okay ?"  
"If you say so ... " The redhead hesitated.  
"Just say 'ok' !"  
"Okay, Becs !"  
Chloe rolled her eyes and Beca kissed her cheek.

Jesse decided to break the silence.  
"So ? Who's the better dancer, Posen ?" he shouted to Aubrey.  
"I think we all know the answer, Treble !"  
"That's me right ?"  
Aubrey laughed and she came closer to the boy.  
"Thanks for making me dance, Jesse."  
"Well I'm glad I helped !"  
"I was about to spend the whole evening alone on my chair", the blonde sighed.  
"I thought you had a terrible headache ?" Jesse asked.  
"Right. I'm so better now, maybe you helped !"  
She bit her lips, regretting what she had just said.  
Jesse was blushing. He thanked the lights for being so dark.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, do you want me to get you a drink ?" Jesse asked, to break the awkward silence.  
"That'd be nice !"  
He walked away, leaving Aubrey all by herself.  
She sighed. Everything was so wired ! Maybe it was just because of the whole party-thing.  
She could see Jesse's back, approaching the bar. His hair were nice. In fact, Jesse was handsome. Yeah, handsome.  
That's something that Aubrey never said to anyone. Not even Chloe, her best friend.  
She always thought Jesse was okay, and Beca was as attractive as a hobbit. Jesse was handsome.  
It was still wired to admit it.  
Suddenly, Jesse turned around and locked his eyes on her's.  
She was caught.  
He had noticed her stare.  
'Dammit !' Aubrey hissed quietly.  
Hopefully, Jesse didn't do anything wired. He just smiled softly, and came to her with two drinks.  
"Here's your drink, miss !"  
"Thanks."  
She took the glass and drank silently. It was a cheap and bad cocktail but she wasn't focused on what she was drinking. Jesse either, anyway.  
The music was less loud. Something different was played. The DJ-Treble put something slower, a very calm music.  
"Noooo", Jesse yelled. "Where is the good beat ?"  
He looked back at Aubrey and came closer to her.  
"Wanna dance ?"  
Aubrey's heart missed a heartbeat. She hesitated for half a second and finally acquiesced.  
Dancing with strangers was totally out of her rules, but tonight ... Tonight Jesse didn't look like a stranger.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like that, only their feet moving, stuck to each other.  
They were both tense. Their heart were beating fast.  
They forgot everything for a minute and kept dancing, together, without noticing the surprised looks around them.  
"BECA ! WHat the ..." Chloe yelled when she saw the couple.  
"Ew ! What is that ? Why the fuck ..."  
"Oh my god. Aubrey Posen."  
"Seriously ? I'm gonna talk to Jesse", Beca decided.  
"Yeah, go !"  
"Not now! Don't wanna interrupt this ... thing."  
"But WHY is it happening?" Chloe groaned.  
"Hey, why not ?"  
"Because it doesn't work Beca ! I'm sorry but ... No ! Just no."  
"I don't know Chloe, maybe it's just ... I don't know ..."  
"Don't tell me it's a friend thing Mitchell."  
"Calm down, babe."  
Chloe seemed desperate and looked like she wanted to set fire to the whole world at the same time


	5. Chapter 5

Beca grabbed Chloe's neck and deeply looked into her eyes.

"I'm talking to this dork tomorrow, Chloe. Don't worry about that stuff, okay ? They're just two idiots."  
"Yeah. I know, it's just ... Dammit ! Aubrey Posen."  
"Ew, and Jesse."  
"And Aubrey !"  
"And Jesse."  
They laughed. Their eyes were shining in the darkness.  
"What time is it ?" Beca asked. "I always forget my phone."  
"Uh ... It's almost one pm", Chloe said after a quick look at her watch.  
She raised an eyebrow.  
" Waouh, that's late !"  
"Oh, we made worst Chlo."  
"Yeah but ... Aubrey told me we have to wake up at 8 tomorrow."  
"Eight ?! are you kidding ?" the brunette shouted. "Without me !"  
"That's what she said but ..."  
"Dude, that chick is crazy !"  
"Yeah, I know", the redhead admitted.  
"I wonder why she's your best friend sometimes", Beca said with a little smile.  
"Me too. Oh by the way, we're not ... doing anything tonight."  
Beca stared at Chloe in silence.  
"What ?"  
"You heard me, aca-Beca."  
"Aca- no ! Why are you telling me that ?"  
"Aubrey asked me to, babe."  
"Why would Aubrey care about what we do together in our bed ?"  
"Her room is next to our, that's why. I know ... it sucks."  
"Ugh."  
They stayed silent for a second.  
"She'll be too busy fucking Jesse to hear us !" Beca said angrily.  
"Don't tell me things like that ! Do you want me to make nightmares ?" Chloe gasped.  
"Uh, yeah", Beca said seriously. "Then you'll come in my bed because you'll be afraid and ..."  
"And what, Mitchell ?"  
"We'll just fall asleep hand in hand."  
"I like that. Yeah, I like that."  
Chloe came closer to her girlfriend.  
"We can always escape this party and fall asleep together."  
"And how are we getting in our beds ? Aubrey has the keys."  
"Oh, Chloe said. Yeah, you're right. We just need to wait until she's ... done with Jesse."  
Beca had a quick laugh.  
"Wait, where are they all going ?"  
The Bellas were starting to leave.  
"Probably in the house. Maybe someone else has the keys."  
Chloe grabbed Beca's hand.  
"Let's-go."  
They walked faster to join their group.  
Soon, the Trebles followed the Bellas and almost everyone was gone.  
Almost, because Aubrey was still there. And Jesse too.  
"The- the music's gone", Jesse suddenly said with a nervous laugh.  
"Oh."  
Aubrey immediately removed her arms from Jesse's waist.  
She was still nervous.  
Jesse grinned, as nervous as her.  
"Maybe we should ... ?"  
"Yes. Hm. Let's go inside", Aubrey said, clearing her throat.  
They walked next to each other, eyes on the ground.  
Jesse was still surprised about what happened. It was so unexpected.

Aubrey Posen ...

He felt something. He couldn't exactly tell what it was but he felt something.  
They arrived in front of the house's door.  
All the Trebles and the Bellas were waiting for Aubrey, because she had the keys.  
"Finally !" Bumper yelled as soon as he saw them.  
"I'm freezing", Fat Amy complained. "I'm so cold that I feel like I'm turning into a snowman !"  
"Don't be stupid, we're in summer", Cynthia said.  
"Yeah and it still can be freaking cold in summer", Stacie interrupted.  
"Let me open the door" Aubrey said with an imperative tone.  
They let her arrive at the door, and she opened it.  
"Welcome home, Trebles and Bellas !"  
"Waouh!"  
They all started to run like children through the corridor.  
There were papers on the doors, indicating whose room it was.  
"I got this one ! Hey, I'm there!" were screaming every Bellas and Trebles, too excited about all sleeping in the same corridor.  
Only Aubrey and Jesse were not running. They were just standing arms-crossed, still next to the door, smiling.  
Aubrey turned her head and crossed Jesse's look.  
They laughed.  
"Look at them, they're so happy about being here that I bet they almost forgot that we're gonna kick their ass", Aubrey said.  
"Oh, are we ?"  
"Of course. What do you think we're here for ?"

"Oh, god. Poor them !" Jesse laughed.  
They chatted easily, about how tomorrow was going to be hard for the poor Bellas and Trebles.

"Tssst", Chloe whispered. "Look at them."  
"Yeah. They look like vicious parents."  
Beca and Chloe were in spy-mode. They were in their room, with the door just a little bit open, so they could see Jesse and Aubrey in the corridor.  
"I don't know how it's gonna end up", Chloe sighed.  
"Me either. Probably in Jesse's bed, or something."  
"Dude, no ! Just don't."  
"I'm joking !"  
They continued stalking them, until Aubrey decided it was time to go in their room, to see where they were going to sleep.  
Jesse dragged his suitcase into the room.  
It was very small and very simple : two bunk beds, a desk, a chair and two closets.  
"Home sweet home", the boy laughed.  
He put his jacket in the top bed.  
"Oh, no no no !" Aubrey said. "I take the top bed !"

" What ? I don't want to be under you", Jesse said, but he was smiling.  
"Like I care !" Aubrey joked. "But seriously, there's no chance that I'm going in the bottom bed."  
She caught Jesse's jacket and threw it at him.  
"Okay, you can go" Jesse sighed.  
"I was going to take it anyway but thank you !"  
She made a short break and looked all around the room.  
" So, let's be organised : this closet's mine and this one's yours."  
She designated the closets.  
"Alright ?  
"Alright."  
"Fine."  
She smiled at him with a very big smile. A smile a little too big.  
Awkward silence.  
"Hm .. Can you just ... Move ? I'm changing my clothes", Aubrey asked with a very smooth voice and very pink cheeks.  
"Oh ! Sure."  
Jesse saw how embarrassed Aubrey was. And he was too. Sharing a room with a lady has never been his thing. And it was still Jesse, he never knew how to act.  
So, he just left, and stayed in the corridor.  
As he closed the door, Beca showed up.  
"Psssst !"  
" Becs ! What are you even doing ?"  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
Beca silently closed her own door and walked to Jesse.  
"Is Chloe inside ?" the boy asked.  
"Yup. She's changing her clothes."  
"Aubrey too, that's why I've been kicked out of my own room", Jesse laughed.  
"Talking about Aubrey ... What the hell Jesse ? What was THAT ?"  
"Wow, calm down ! I know you're not her first fan but I actually like her. I mean, she's cool. She's not the super-bitch I thought she was so ..."  
"So what ? You're gonna marry her ?"  
"Hey, no ! You know that ! I'm just ... Getting to know her !"  
"Yeah, by dancing with your hands on her hips ?" said Chloe's angry voice."  
He looked up and saw Beca's girlfriend in the corridor too.  
"Don't-"

"What is it here ? A secret meeting ?"  
Aubrey was there too.  
"Yeah we were just ... Discussing", Jesse tried.  
"You two seems very close", Chloe suddenly dropped.  
"Aca-excuse me ?" Aubrey seemed scandalised.  
"What do you mean, Chloe ?"  
"Oh, you know what I mean Bree."  
"Oh my god. Stop shouting !" a voice screamed.  
Fat Amy, in a beautiful pink pyjamas, in front of her own door.  
"Back in your rooms ! Now ! "  
"Sorry Amy", Beca apologised with a cute smile.  
"Kids, in your roooooooom !" Bumper yelled, who just came out of the room too.  
Aubrey was about to say something but she just gave them a killer-look and noisily entered her room. Jesse followed her, with a last look at Chloe, who was still angrily looking at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the room, Jesse finally noticed Aubrey's outfits : a very large jogging and something that vaguely looked like a t-shirt. What a wired thing to wear in bed, the Treble thought.  
Aubrey snapped her fingers in front of Jesse's eyes.  
"Wake up !"  
"Woh, sorry. I was hypnotised by ... That", Jesse said with a smirk, designating Aubrey's pyjamas.  
"This, Treble, is called a pyjama. That's very usefull when you're about to sleep."  
" So Aubrey Posen sleeps in a ski-outfit."  
"It's not- Jesus ! Get out and change yourself too !"  
"I'm not going back to the corridor," Jesse replied.  
"Why please ?"  
"I don't really want to see Bec's angry girlfriend and Bec herself again, now."  
"Fine."  
Aubrey walked to the door and opened it violently.  
"Thank you !" Jesse yelled, just before Aubrey closed the door with even more violence.  
He opened his suitcase and picked up a grey t-shirt and a black boxer.  
He quickly changed his clothes.  
A mirror was on his left. He looked at his own reflection for a moment.  
Took a deep breath, tried to focus on ... On what ? Everything he could think about was Aubrey freaking Posen.  
And that was a sad thing. A very sad thing. Because it was no way that she was feeling the same.  
Aubrey was so ... Aubrey.  
How could she even feel something for a dork like him ?  
How on earth could she notice him ?  
He sighed.  
He wanted her so bad.  
And he will never ever have her. Because that's how it works, right ?

Aubrey was also looking at herself. She was in a small bathroom, not far from her own room.  
Her clothes were not the same : in fact she was wearing underwear now.  
Aubrey has never been a lucky girl when it comes to love. She fell in love, once. Twice, now ?  
No. Or maybe yes.  
She took a deep breath.  
'Alright Posen', she said to herself.  
She tried to clear her mind.  
Something was very clear now : Jesse's hands on her hips. Jesse's chest so close from her neck when they were dancing.  
Jesse's ...  
Yeah. Jesse.  
But he was just a stupid Treble. Trebles were stupid. He was-  
Jesse.  
She didn't know how, she didn't know why. Something vaguely came in her mind : instant crush.  
But, no, it wasn't it. She shook her head.  
She focused on her own eyes.  
'What a Posen wants, a Posen gets.'  
And she stared at herself for a minute. She didn't know much anymore. She forgot everything.  
Chloe. Beca. The other Bellas. Her dad. Herself.  
She only focused on her fast heartbeat.  
She suddenly got out of the bathroom.  
She ran through the corridor, ignoring the wired looks that gave her Benji and Emily when they saw her.  
She ignored Beca, eyes wide open, dragging Chloe outside the room to show her Aubrey Posen on her underwear.  
She arrived in front of her own door.  
She took the deepest breath she ever took.  
'I can do this.'  
She just caught a t-shirt to cover herself and she pushed the door.  
Once she was inside, she was not that sure anymore. Her heart was beating even faster.  
Jesse slowly turned around.  
They were facing each other.  
The moon was shining even more. It was the only light in the dark room.  
Aubrey dropped the T-shirt.  
Jesse tried to focus on her eyes again, but he was as red as a lobster.  
He finally opened his mouth.  
"Aub-"  
"Please."  
The girl came closer to him and put a finger on his lips.  
His cheeks were even more pink.  
She was breathtaking. Gorgeous.  
Aubrey suddenly noticed how close they were to each other.  
She was about to remove her finger, but Jesse caught her arm softly.  
'Aubrey.'  
She didn't interrupt, this time.  
She felt like a little girl.  
She looked up at him, shyly. His eyes were shining, staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing on earth.  
Jesse put an arm around her waist and she let him do it.  
He held her tightly.  
She deeply glanced at him and had a tiny smile. They were so close to each other that she could feel his heartbeat.  
They stayed in each others arms. It felt so right.  
The situation was awkward for a Posen. She was hugging a boy that she barely knew, in her underwear.  
But love was an awkward thing, too. She knew it now.  
"I don't know what I'm doing", Aubrey suddenly whispered.  
"Me either."  
Silence.  
"If you don't want to-" the boy started.  
"Jesse.'  
He stayed quiet.  
Aubrey closed her eyes and focused on Jesse's arms.  
She was safe. She knew it.  
But she couldn't stay like that.  
She slowly removed his arms and took a step back.  
His eyes were suddenly full of doubts and sadness.  
She bit her lips.  
She put a hand on his chest and a hand behind his neck.  
He stared at her but didn't say a thing.  
'I love you'.  
She said it. She said it easily, as if she was saying hello.  
She said it and, for once in her life, she didn't regret it.  
Because, yes, 10 hours ago Jesse was almost a stranger.  
But she believed in instant crushes. And she believed in him.  
His eyes went wet. He seemed surprised and relieved at the same time.  
'Aubrey.'  
He started to smile.  
'You're beautiful.'  
Their lips were very close now.  
'I love you. I love you, too.'  
He kissed her deeply.  
Her lips were so soft. They had a special taste, and Jesse couldn't stop.  
Aubrey kissed him back, with the same passion.  
And it was normal, it felt right.  
Her lips, his lips. Everything was like an evidence.  
Aubrey's hands were exploring Jesse's chest.  
As Jesse was holding her even more tightly and still kissing her, he took a step closer to the mattress, on the floor.  
Aubrey felt it. Suddenly, she took a step back and stopped the kiss.  
She quickly glanced at the mattress, and stared back at Jesse.  
She smiled, shyly at the beginning then with a big smile. She giggled.  
Jesse was confused and turned on at the same time.  
She took his hand and whispered in his ear.  
"Is it real ?"  
"I don't know", Jesse anwered.  
She briefly checked him out and blushed.  
The boy saw how embarrassed she was. He pushed his lips against hers.  
Her hands were playing with Jesse's shirt. She finally took it off.  
Then, she seriously contemplated him. She admired his perfect chest, and his muscular body.  
He caught her look and smiled softly.  
'Bree', Jesse whispered.  
She looked up.  
'Are you sure ?'  
'I am.'  
Her heart was almost exploding.  
This time, she kissed him first. She never wanted it to stop.  
One second after, they were laying on the mattress.  
Jesse kissed her on the neck, again and again.  
He still couldn't believe what he was doing.  
She was playing with his hairs, totally crazy about the neck-kisses.  
She couldn't resist anymore and kissed his chest.  
He sighed softly.  
And they were moving, moving. Aubrey wrapped her legs around Jesse. Their bodies fitted perfectly. Everything was so right.  
And the night passed, like a day dream.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning came.  
Aubrey woke up with the sun light.  
She felt something warm and comfortable around her waist : Jesse's arms.  
Then, she remembered everything.  
So, she was naked with Jesse. She couldn't help but blushed, and smiled weirdly.  
Was it a mistake ? Wasn't a Posen supposed not to ... ?  
She turned around to face Jesse.  
He was still asleep, his face was all peace and relaxation.  
She smiled even more.  
No, it wasn't a mistake.  
Aubrey Posen was not making mistakes.  
Jesse's shirt was on the floor, not far from her. She caught it and quickly slipped on it.  
She could smell his aftershave. She put her nose in the shirt and stayed like that.  
Jesse started to move. He was awake.  
'Good morning, beautiful', the boy whispered with a sleepy voice.  
She faced him.  
'Hey, handsome.'  
His eyes were wide open, with still this surprised look, like he couldn't believe what happened.  
Aubrey giggled.  
'Stop staring at me.'  
'Why ?'  
'I don't know.'  
Jesse smiled.  
'I'm such a lucky man.'  
Aubrey bit her lips.  
'Of course, you are !' the blonde finally said with a little laugh.  
'Oh, wow, here we are again, Aubrey Posen and her invincible self-estime.'  
She shook her head and her hair moved perfectly.  
'Sure Treble.'  
Jesse made a pout.  
'How do you feel, Bree ?'  
'Like a very lucky woman', Aubrey answered with a tiny smile.  
Jesse moved his head, to be as close as possible to Aubrey.  
They stayed there, eyes in eyes. Their looks were like unbreakable promises. They were safe.  
Jesse gently kissed Aubrey's lips.  
She kissed him back. Oh, how right it felt !  
But she quickly pulled Jesse out.  
'I need to check the time.'  
'Oh.'  
She looked for her watch, which was under her pillow.  
8:06  
'We got to go now', Aubrey whispered.  
'We could escape and never come back', Jesse proposed with a pout.  
Aubrey laughed.  
Jesse kissed her forehead and jumped out of the mattress.


	8. Chapter 8

Aubrey's first reaction was to look away. Her cheeks were burning.  
'Oops', Jesse said.  
He quickly caught a t-shirt and covered his body with it.  
'Here we are'.  
Aubrey finally looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.  
'Are you seriously staying right here staring at me when we need to hurry to go breakfast ?'  
'It's called priorities, Posen', the Treble answered with a smirk.  
Aubrey laughed and got out of the mattress.  
Jesse's grey shirt, that she was wearing, was long enough to allow her not to be embarrassed.  
Without even knowing why, she took a step closer to him and kissed his nose.  
'Can I keep the shirt ?' the blonde asked.  
'I don't know. I mean, it technically has a lot of importance to me so ...' Jesse joked.  
'Uh, I understand. Too bad I'm going to keep it anyway.' Aubrey replied with the same tone.  
She picked a short skirt on her luggage and kept the shirt.  
'What are you waiting for ? Dress yourself !' Aubrey yelled at Jesse, when she saw that he was still naked with the t-shirt.  
'Yeah I just ... Aubrey, I need to ask.'  
His tone was very serious, almost sad.  
'What ?'  
Jesse took a deep breath.  
'Would you be my girlfriend ?  
Aubrey's brain almost exploded. Yes, she wanted it. Of course. She wanted to hear Jesse's heartbeat everyday, to see him every mornings next to her, to ...  
But she couldn't. She didn't even know him. All she knew was ...  
'Well, fuck' Aubrey whispered.  
Jesse looked at her with interrogative eyes.  
'For once in my life, I'm going to listen to my heart and ... I don't know what I'm doing Jesse I just ...'  
Her eyes were wet.  
'I don't want to hurt anybody.'  
'You're not hurting anyone.'  
'I love you. I don't know how, or why, but it's here. Right here.'  
She put a hand on her heart.  
'I want to be with you. I just don't want to make any mistakes because-'  
'You are the person who makes me happy now, Bree. Even though I still can't believe what's happening we have this connexion. I want it to last. I want to try', Jesse said with this sincere look that made Aubrey's heart beat faster.  
'I want it too.'  
And Aubrey finally kissed his lips. A part of her was full of doubts and another was very sure of it.  
But she decided, for once in her life, to focus on her heart. Not matter what her head tried to tell her.


	9. Chapter 9

Beca Mitchell woke up in Chloe's arms.  
'Finally!' Chloe sighed.  
Beca turned around to face her.  
'Good morning to you too, Beale.'  
'Hello, sleepy face.'  
Chloe kissed Beca's forehead.  
'We have to go, babe.'  
'Hmm.'  
The ginger one jumped out of the mattress, where she had spend the night with her girlfriend.  
'Chloe what time is it ?' the brunette asked with a sleepy voice.  
'8:10, Becs.'  
The redhead jumped into her clothes while Beca was still trying to move.  
'Chloe ?'  
'Yeah ?'  
Beca dragged herself out of bed.  
'What do you think happened between the two weirdos ?'  
'Which ones ?'  
'Jesse and your crazy best friend.'  
Chloe shook her head.  
'I'm out of this.'  
'Really Chlo ? Because you looked like you wanted to kill them both.'  
'Ugh.'  
Beca raised an eyebrow.  
'Ugh ?'  
'Yeah. We'll see, Becs.'  
Chloe smiled with optimism.  
Beca caught her own clothes and got dressed.  
'We should go babe. They're probably already waiting for us, crying because we're late.'  
'Silly Beca', Chloe laughed.  
She grabbed her girlfriend's hand and they walked to the breakfast's table.  
When they arrived at this huge wooden table, situated outside, in front of the house, everyone was already eating.  
The Bellas and Trebles were happily discussing and joking, eating pancakes and waffles.  
Beca and Chloe sat together.  
The brunette noticed that Aubrey and Jesse were not sitting next to each other. She sighed with relief.  
Aubrey waved at the two girls.  
'Hey Bree !' Chloe yelled.  
Aubrey smiled.  
Her hairs were free, laying on her shoulders. She really seemed happy.  
While Beca was quickly glancing at her she noticed something. Something that she wasn't ready to forget.  
'Oh my fucking god.'  
'Beca !' Chloe whispered, pinching her girlfriend's arm. 'Don't speak like that.'  
'Chloe, listen to me.'  
Beca had this excited look on her eyes.  
'Chloe, look at Aubrey's shirt.'  
'I know Beca. That's ugly, don't judge her-'  
'Chloe.'  
'What ?'  
'That's Jesse's.'  
Chloe stared at Aubrey for an eternity.  
'You're right. You're fucking right. Oh my god ! Does it means that ... Have they ... ? Oh-My-God !'  
'Don't speak too loud !'  
'How on earth is THIS happening ? This is freaking too much, Beca. I'm not allowing it, this time.'  
And Chloe stood up.  
All the conversations stopped.  
'YOU', Chloe said angrily, looking Aubrey in the eyes.  
'What the heck Chloe ?'  
The blonde tried to be neutral but she knew what was going to happen.  
'Come with me, Posen.'  
'I'm finishing my waffle and-'  
'Oh, no. Believe me, you're not eating it yet.'  
Aubrey bit her lips and hesitated. She finally stood up, after a quick look around. She followed Chloe, and they walked away.  
After a few shocked looks, the Trebles and Bellas continued talking.  
Beca was laughing. Chloe was so ridiculous when she was angry. Seriously.  
She tried to focus on the conversation, but she gave quick looks at Jesse.  
He seemed embarrassed and very, very happy at the same time.  
'Weirdo' Beca whispered at herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Aubrey and Chloe arrived next to the big oak, where they had been eating the day before.  
Chloe stopped and faced her best friend. Her eyes were full of anger.  
'Aubrey Posen, would you please explain yourself ?'  
'About what ? Why would I explain anything to you ?'  
'Oh, god. The shirt Aubrey. Are you kidding ? Don't you think that I may be aware of what's going on right now ?'  
The redhead was yelling now, hands on her hips. Aubrey shook her head.  
'What was I supposed to do ?'  
'You could've told me !' Chloe said with a desesperate voice.  
'Wow, sorry. Next time I'll provide a big sign just for you.'  
Chloe sighed but she changed her tone.  
'What are you two now ? A couple ?'  
'Y-Yeah ... I mean, we're trying', Aubrey said.  
'Why are your cheeks so pink Bree ?'  
'They're not !'  
'That's so wired Aubrey. I'm not used to see you like that.'  
'Well just ... What's that look Chloe ? Scary Beale.'  
The redhead was staring at Aubrey with a mixture of curiosity and disgust.  
'Did you two have sex ?' she suddenly asked.  
Aubrey covered her mouth with her hand.  
'Oh my god. It's none of you business, are you kidding ?'  
'I'd like to know, too !' a voice yelled right behind them.  
Aubrey turned around and found herself face to face with Beca.  
The brunette grabbed Chloe's waist and stayed next to her, facing Aubrey.  
'So ?'  
'Let me be clear. This is my problem, not yours. Why is it so important to you ?' the blonde said.  
'Maybe because he's my ex-boyfriend', Beca sighed.  
'And you're my best friend', Chloe added.  
'I know but it's just-'  
'Aubrey', Chloe interrupted. 'We just care for you. We don't want you to make a ... a mistake.'  
'Wow.'  
Aubrey crossed her arms.  
'A mistake. That's it. Well, what if I don't care ? What if, for once, I want to focus on what I want ?'  
'We just want the best for you, okay ?' the redhead said, grabbing her friend's wrists.  
'There's an endless list of reasons of why it might not work. Jesse and I. But I want to do it, and, you know what ? I'll freaking do it.'  
'Of course, she'll do it', the brunette said with a smirk.  
Aubrey took a step back and pushed Chloe gently.  
'But please, don't tell the others.'  
'Oh wow, it's even a secret thing now', Beca murmured.  
'We'll tell them tonight, alright Mitchell ? You can keep your sarcasm for yourself, thanks.'  
Beca rolled her eyes and looked at Chloe to find some aid, but the redhead eyes were locked at Aubrey's.  
The blonde sighed.  
'I gotta go. I don't want this thing to turn into a whole scandal.'  
'Well, fine', Chloe said. 'See you in a few minutes !'  
'Yeah.'  
Aubrey walked away.  
As soon as Beca knew Aubrey couldn't hear her anymore, she started to laugh.  
'This is so amazing.'  
'Oh, really Becs ?'  
'Yeah. I mean... Jesse and Aubrey. Like ... HIM and HER.'

'I'm glad if she's happy', Chloe said.  
She grabbed Beca's shoulders, who was still laughing.  
'What's so funny?'  
'Jesus Christ ! Remember how mad she was when she though I was with Jesse ? T'was bullshit Chloe ! She just wanted him for her !'  
'Yeah that's probably something like that',Chloe recognised.  
'Dammit ! That's hilarious. Aubrey Posen doesn't even want to admit her feelings.'  
'I can understand it when it's about Jesse, Becs.'  
'I can't wait to see what their couple is gonna look like. This is fucking ridiculous.'  
Chloe nodded.  
'We'll see it quite soon.'  
'Yeah', Beca whispered.  
She sighed and looked around her.

'Can we go ? I'm freezing.'  
'Sure.'  
The brunette grabbed Chloe's hand and they walked together to the dormitory.


	11. Chapter 11

The training week-end was supposed to be intense.  
As soon as they got out of the dormitory, Aubrey shouted at the Bellas.  
'HERE BELLAS ! TRAINING STARTING RIGHT NOW !'  
'My head is about to explode if she doesn't stop screaming that much', Fat Amy complained.  
'I'm not moving', Stacie decided. 'I need to wait an hour before I'm totally ready to do it.'  
'Sorry, did you say something ?' Aubrey hissed, her face at 10 centimetres from Stacie's.  
'Hm ... No, I don't think so', Stacie said shyly.  
'Better like that. FALL IN LINE BELLAS !'  
All the girls ran to form a line.  
Aubrey was standing right in front of them. She took a deep breath.  
'Well. We won the National Championship last year, do you think this is enough ?'  
The silence answered.  
'Is it ENOUGH Bellas ?' Aubrey yelled.  
'N... No', Chloe answered, a little bit impressed by her friend.

'You're right. That's not. We have to win it this year and we are gonna win it, whatever happens. That's why we...'

'Sorry', Beca interrupted, 'but can't the monkeys just go away ?'  
The Trebles were sitting near the group, laughing like 12 year-old boys.  
Aubrey turned around.  
'You better move your useless ass out of here or I'll make you go away personally.'  
'We're just enjoying the view', Jesse answered with a smirk.  
Aubrey sighed and looked away, to hide her embarrassment .  
'Well Jesse, you've already had enough to admire, haven't you ?' Beca shouted at her friend.  
'I don't really know what you're talking about Becs but we're going to move anyway. The grass is greener this way Trebles, let's go !'  
The boys got up with protestations.

'Move it, Trebles !' Aubrey shouted  
They waited until the boys were far enough from them and Aubrey continued her little speech.  
'This morning, to begin : RUNING !'  
The Bellas sighed all together.  
'I can't run', Fat Amy tried.'I'm not in a good mood to run, actually because-'  
'Like I care ! You all are gonna make 5 park's tour and you'll be fine. Alright ?'  
'I hope you're running with us, Bree', Chloe said.  
'I'm not the one who needs training. LET'S GO BELLAS!'  
The blonde clapped her hands and all the girls started to run, with unhappy faces.  
Jesse was watching the Bellas and he had an idea.  
'Hey Trebles, how about running with the girls ?'  
'Are you kidding ?' a boy yelled.  
'Not at all. Hey, go ! Get up !'  
'Man, we don't need this.'  
'Kid, you're not making me run today', Bumper decided.  
'C'mon ! Follow the girls !'  
The boys didn't even move.  
'Oh okay, so basically the Bellas are better at sport than you, aren't they ?'  
'Oh, well, if you go like that ...'  
A blonde boy stood up and the other Treble followed him, with groans.  
'You can go for 5 tours, alright ?'  
The boys showed up their disagreement.  
'Let's go Trebles !'  
'Of course you're not coming, uh ?' a boy asked.  
'Well, I'm sure you don't need me, you can do it without me !' Jesse joked.  
The Trebles started to run to meet the Bellas, who were already quite far.  
Aubrey was standing alone on the grass, watching her girls running with satisfaction. Jesse walked to her.  
'Wow, seems like your girls are even faster than my boys !'  
'I'm not that sure', Aubrey answered. 'They try to be motivated because it's the first tour but wait until the fifth ...'  
'It's always like that with girls, I know', Jesse said with a smirk.  
The blonde pinched his arm.  
'Silly boy.'  
Jesse laughed and pretended to be hurt.  
'You almost broke my arm, Posen.'  
'I just pinched you ! Do you want me to do it harder ?'  
'You want to kill me, don't you ?'  
'Are you kidding ? You know the answer, Jesse.'  
The boy smiled.  
'Yes I do, Bree.'  
'The answer's yes !' Aubrey yelled.  
She caught a bit of grass and threw it at Jesse.  
'So you really want to kill me, that's it', Jesse said, with a fake sad face.  
'Noooooo', the blonde answered , continuing to throw grass at her boyfriend.  
Jesse caught a lot of grass and threw it all at Aubrey.  
When the girl sat down to catch more grass, Jesse pushed her softly and she fell in the grass.  
'You're gonna pay for what you did !' Aubrey laughed.  
She caught Jesse's shirt and made him fall with her.  
They were laying on the grass together, trying to put grass on the other's hairs.  
They laughed uncontrollably, totally forgetting about the fact that the boys and girls could see them at any moment.  
Aubrey rolled on Jesse. She was on the top of him.  
Their laugh was less loud. Jesse was looking at her with his puppy face and she didn't resist anymore.  
She locked her lips on Jesse's. The kiss was full of joy and happiness.  
It was them, just them together, for something that seemed like forever.  
While they were kissing each other passionately, a noise disturbed them.  
A lot of noise, to be honest.  
In fact, a group of boys and girls, cheering and whistling at them.  
The Trebles and the Bellas.  
Jesse and Aubrey slowly stopped the kiss and separated each other.  
'Wooooooohooooo !' Emily yelled.  
Everyone started to applause.  
'Stop it !' shouted Aubrey, still smiling tho.  
She tried to be serious and stood up, under the very surprised look of the Bellas.  
'Hm ... Aren't you supposed to be running ?'  
'Seriously ? When did this thing started ?' Fat Amy asked with a vaguely disgusted face.  
'That was very cute', Stacie smiled.  
'I didn't know they were together', Emily murmured.  
'Hey stop ! Go back to your training', Aubrey said, trying to remove grass from her hairs.  
'How do you want us to be focus on the run after THAT ?' Cynthia Rose asked.  
'Maybe we deserve an explanation', Beca proposed.  
'Yeah !'  
The two groups started to shout 'Tell us ! Tell us !'  
'Stop it !' Jesse shouted trying not to laugh.'Just ... Run. We'll tell you at lunch, alright ?'  
They shouted of happiness.  
Jesse and Aubrey quickly looked at each other with a nervous laugh.  
Chloe hugged Aubrey.  
'Cute', the redhead whispered in her friend's ear.  
The blonde pushed her gently.  
'RUNING NOW GUYS !'  
The boys and girls ran away, with still those amazed and surprised looks on their faces.


	12. Chapter 12

At 12 am, everyone was sitting at the wooden table.  
The Trebles and the Bellas were patiently waiting for Aubrey and Jesse to say something.  
The blonde stood up, followed by Jesse.  
She cleared her throat.  
"I don't- I don't exactly know why you're so interested by that but ..."  
She was interrupted by a hand on her waist and a kiss on her lips.  
Jesse didn't even waited for her to explain anything, he just kissed her in front of everybody.  
Then again, screams and cheers.  
Aubrey pulled back, blushing and vaguely ashamed.  
Beca had a smirk. She was glad for Jesse. And even for Aubrey.  
She whispered in her girlfriend's ear.  
'Do you think it's gonna last ?'  
Chloe looked at her and made a pout.  
'The future will tell us.'  
'You're right.'  
And Beca smiled at her girlfriend.

She didn't know how Jesse and Aubrey were going to end up. But, she was sure of something : she, Beca Mitchell, will love Chloe forever.


End file.
